Jewelry clasps are used for interconnecting free ends of necklaces, chains, bracelets and similar type jewelry. To effect longer lasting usage, a variety of different approaches have been used as evidenced by the prior art. Normally, the locking of a jewelry clasp is delicate in nature and subject to seemingly incompatible objectives of providing security in a relatively small, aesthetically pleasing construction. An example of a clasp which has worked successfully is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,743 dated Oct. 4, 1988, entitled "Jewelry Clasp" and assigned to the assignee of this invention.